Pvt. Johnathan Lacy
"Good luck David.... good luck." '' ''--Johnathan, after witnessing David's boat leave him.https://youtu.be/SXJZke28Juo?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=1325 Private Johnathan Lacy is one of the many protagonists in the zombie series. His first appearance was in Season 3 Episode 11 where he was formally known as Dan rather than Johnathan at the time. Johnathan is General Robertson's right hand man when it comes down to certain things. Johnathan also wears a forest-camouflaged National Guard uniform. He has been voiced by Splonder, Eric, and Dirty Dan, the latter two each only voicing him for one episode. Pre-Apocalypse Johnathan does not discuss his life before the outbreak. However, he was the protagonist of his own mini-series which served as a prologue to Season 4, called Johnathan's Story. This provides a small amount of insight as to what happened before the apocalypse to Johnathan. Sometime before the outbreak, he was driving along a highway to Chicago when he got into a car crash along the way. The paramedic who arrives to help him, along with a witness to the incident, are both attacked by Headcrab Zombies before Johnathan blacks out. 2 weeks later, Johnathan awakens, then heads out on his journey in search of survivors. It is also known that Johnathan worked for the Umbrella Corporation before the outbreak, but he doesn't seem to know it was not the company truly responsible for the outbreak- they were only a front. Post-Apocalypse First Days After Apocalypse After the accident, Johnathan wanders along the highway, coming across a small farmhouse along the way. He reaches Evo City after some walking, and sees two survivors discussing the situation. Before he decides to go meet them, they enter a Humvee and drive away. Johnathan gets in his own car, and drives in the same direction the other survivors went. He drives to another small town, where he encounters his first Infected. After securing a weapon, Johnathan heads into the downtown area, where he encounters 2 survivors (incidentally different from those he saw in the Humvee). They explain to him what is really going on. Johnathan explores the town, passing through the police station in which Allan would later find Ramirez, however finds nothing but infected. He is about to be killed by one, however he is saved by the rebels. Meeting David and Connor After an unclear amount of time, Johnathan is first encountered by David and Connor in the season finale of Season 3. He is in possession of a CH-46 Sea Knight Helicopter, which brings David and Connor to him in search of evacuation. Johnathan is forced to take off when the take-off zone is surrounded by infected, and David volunteers to lead them away. Connor and Johnathan land in the middle of the forest, and unload some supplies, until David returns after several hours. Johnathan and the two set up inside a small nearby cabin. Johnathan asks David to talk in private, and tells David that Connor is not to be trusted, as well as that he was the brother of Ben. David and Connor argue, and Connor admits he is a Combine spy. Johnathan accuses Connor of killing Ben, because Ben killed the son of Connor, while David and Rob were out scavenging for supplies. Johnathan explains to David that Ben was not bit, but shot, however Connor says that it was a Combine soldier. Connor then accuses Johnathan and his brother of being a security officer of the Umbrella Corporation, who were supposedly responsible for the outbreak.After a heated argument, Connor snaps and decides to beat Johnathan for killing Connor's infected brother. David ties the two up however, before any harm can be done. David unties Johnathan after relieving the tensions between him and Connor. David then sends Johnathan into Big City to scavenge for supplies, where he meets several SWAT officers doing a clean and sweep mission in the city. After witnessing most of them being overrun by infected, the remaining officers attempt to arrest Johnathan for his involvement in the Umbrella Corporation, however he guns the two down. Encounters With the Military Johnathan is seen again, two episodes later in Episode 5. David speaks to Johnathan, still known as Dan, about his name. Dan reveals his real name is Johnathan, and the name Dan was likely his alibi while he worked for the Umbrella Corporation to protect his identity. While David and Connor are busy fixing the train, a soldier shoots Johnathan for being part of the Umbrella Corporation. Johnathan regrets his involvement in the Umbrella Corporation, and encourages his friends to leave him behind. However, he is saved by a medic, and later escapes on the military train. Johnathan explains to David and Connor the train is headed to a military outpost in the next episode, and their plan once the train reaches the outpost. He later congratulates them for fighting off the bandits from the train. Johnathan then stays at the station while David and Connor head out to scout the area. David returns alone, and warns Johnathan that the military have to leave the area, or else there will be a large conflict. Johnathan tells David he'll tell the captain to evacuate the area. After relocating to another outpost, Johnathan and David talk about the whereabouts of Connor. He checks in with Johnathan's post multiple times throughout the episode on the supernatural happenings at the outpost, which the two express worry over. Johnathan gives David a shotgun to investigate some gunshots outside the base, however, when David returns to no avail he explains there is an invisible creature, a Horror, lurking around the base. Johnathan tells David they need to leave as soon as possible. The Horror After killing the Horror, the base is assaulted by infected, and the two hole up inside Johnathan's guard post, hoping to wait out the assault. However, when Johnathan and David emerge the entire base has been massacred. Johnathan, along with David, leave the base on foot. They eventually come across an abandoned rebel base, and Johnathan waits outside while David explores it. After finding Connor again, David goes out hunting for the Horror that is harassing them. Johnathan explains to David what Horrors are, and that they should use explosives to hunt them if available. Johnathan, since he is able to see the Horror, volunteers to keep watch for David and Connor while they rest. Sometime after the encounter with the Horror, Johnathan and the two travel to the wastelands. They explore an abandoned gas station, and after David sees a helicopter flying in the direction Connor went, heads off to investigate and leaves Johnathan at the gas station. Left Behind Johnathan appears again mid-way through the Season finale, after catching up with David and Connor, who went to the bay for rescue without him. It is unknown why they left him, but possibly because they did not want to miss the chance to be evacuated. David tells Johnathan to keep the boat captain company, in case he is a bandit, while he and Connor go to clear out a nearby bandit encampment for boat fuel. When they return from their mission, Johnathan informs them the sailor has nothing to do with the nearby bandits. After they fuel the boat, a large number of infected converge on the dock. Johnathan, however, volunteers to stay behind and stop the infected from reaching the boat, and presumably dies. However, this is not the case as revealed in episode 8 of The Last Hope series, as Pvt. Allan and his group find Johnathan, still where he sacrificed himself, barely alive at the bay. He seems traumatized by the event, yelling at the non-hostile group to leave him, and asking who they are. They take him back to a small house by the beach, and Roger, a medic, nurses him back to health. Allan tells Johnathan to calm down, and fills him in on how they found him. Johnatha, likewise, explain his situation to them as well, and how he got there. Later, when Ramirez is bit, Johnathan tells the group that their only hope is to find David Hawkings, who has a form of the cure in his blood. When the group leave the bay on jetskiis in search of David, Johnathan is alone again, and is not seen again until Season 5. Joining the Military Sometime between the end of Last Hope and Episode 7 of Season 5, Johnathan joined the United States Army, although it likely wasn't long before Season 5 he joined as he is still a private. Johnathan reunites with David and Connor in the military bunker, and he tells the two they have to leave, however General Robertson makes the two stay. It is unknown if Johnathan participated in the later Battle of Big City, as he is not seen in the episode. However, it is likely he did as the military mobilized all troops they had available to fight the Combine. If he did fight in the battle, he survived, and is later seen in Episode 1 of A New Beginning. He is part of a military convoy, however, the convoy is halted due to an engine malfunction in one of the vehicles. While the convoy is stopped, they are attacked by bandits. After a bandit shoots the team leader, Greg, the soldiers assume that it was Nathan, a passing by survivor, (who actually shot the assassin) who did it. After he is captured, Johnathan loads him in a truck and heads to the Evo City safezone. After Nathan breaks free and knocks out the soldier meant to guard him, Johnathan is forced to shoot Nathan non-lethally. When Nathan comes through in General Robertson's boardroom, General Robertson decides to interrogate Nathan instead of Johnathan. Meanwhile, Johnathan and the rest of the soldiers help fight off infected assaulting the city. When Nathan emerges to the surface, now assigned on a mission by Robertson to find David Hawkings, he helps Johnathan and the others against the infected. Johnathan gives Nathan directions on where to start on his mission, and tells him to stay away from the wastelands. Johnathan appears briefly at the end of episode 3, informing General Robertson that Nathan has gone off mission, however mainly he appears at the end of episode 4. He is part of the military's investigation of the JSF outpost which Nathan had been through. In episode 5, as the convoy heads back from the investigation, it hits a roadblock, forcing the vehicles to stop. Johnathan exits his vehicles to ask General Robertson what they will do, when an explosive suddenly detonates on the convoy, knocking both Robertson and Johnathan unconscious. The JSF then ambushes the convoy, killing the rest of the soldiers. Johnathan awakes, and desperately tries to get the unconscious General Robertson up, when he is approached by the JSF Commander, and promptly shot in the head. Personality Johnathan cares about the members of his group, as well as humanity, above himself. When he is shot by the military, he tells David to leave him behind and save himself, instead of worrying about him. At the end of Season 4, Johnathan stays behind at the bay and holds off the infected so David and Connor can escape. Johnathan regrets his involvement in the Umbrella Corporation, and tells David that he was the bad guy for his involvement with the company, even though he (nor the Umbrella Corporation) was not involved with making the virus. Occasionally, his emotions get the best of him, such as when he argues with Connor, or when he almost punches David. However, on both of these occasions he apologized for acting rashly. Relationship With Others * David Hawkings Although it is initially Connor and Johnathan that argue, David inevitably becomes involved in this. He scolds Johnathan (and Connor) for fighting, saying that humanity should work together to survive, not fight each other. The two later make up for the fight. David seems to care for Johnathan, and when he is shot for being part of the Umbrella Corporation, is mad at the soldier for doing so. He believes that Johnathan has put his past in the Umbrella Corporation behind him, and did not deserve to be shot, getting a medic to save Johnathan. Johnathan believes in David, and after wishing him luck on his mission to the mountains, says he's the last hope for humanity. This belief in David is reinforced by the fact that he stays behind at the bay so that David can get away, instead of going with him. When they reunite, David and Connor are both delighted to see he is alive. * Connor Ashman Johnathan does not get off to a good start with Connor. Johnathan calls Connor a combine spy, and a traitor. He says Connor has likely killed many innocents, and even military soldiers, however Connor denies this.He accuses Connor of killing Ben, because Ben killed the son of Connor, while David and Rob were out scavenging for supplies. Johnathan explains to David that Ben was not bit, but shot by Connor, however Connor says that it was not him. Connor then accuses Johnathan and his brother of being a security officer of the Umbrella Corporation, who were supposedly responsible for the outbreak. After a heated argument, Connor snaps and decides to punch Johnathan. He does later make up with Connor much later on, and the two appear to be friends afterwards. Johnathan, after Connor does not return to the base for a long time, hopes Connor is still alright. When he returns, Johnathan seems happy that he is still alive, and Connor returns the notion. * General Robertson Johnathan respects General Robertson as his superior, although General Robertson does not seem to respect Johnathan as much. Johnathan seems to answer to Robertson as his right hand man, assisting him in interrogations, accompanying him in the field, and giving him important info on missions. Although the relation between the two seems to hardly stretch anything beyond purely business. * Nathan Rogers Johnathan and Nathan, like him and Connor, do not get off to a good start. He assumes that Nathan was the one who killed Greg, calling him an "asshole". After Nathan breaks free from being captured and knocks out the soldier guarding him, Johnathan shoots Nathan in the leg. When Nathan wakes up, Johnathan is about to punch Nathan in the face for supposedly helping the bandits, however he is stopped by General Robertson. He later apologizes to Nathan after he accepts the military's mission, and wishes him luck on his travels. * Ben Ben was Johnathan's long-lost twin brother. He cared about him very greatly, as evidenced in his argument with Connor and David over the circumstances of his death. Sources Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Members Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Central Characters